De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: OS - Depuis leur première rencontre, il y a sept ans, ils se sont haïs. Et s'ils décidaient que ça change ? Lorsqu'un Potter et une Malefoy décident de passer outre la haine qui a toujours opposée leurs deux familles...


**Voici un petit OS sur James S. Potter et Selena Malefoy.**

**Selena est bien sur un personnage que j'ai inventé et est, vous l'aurez deviné, la fille de Drago Malefoy.  
Quant à James il appartient bien sur à J.K Rowling !**

**En espérant que cet OS vous plaise, laissez moi votre avis et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_**- De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas -  
**_

- Selena… Je suis désolé mais, je préfère qu'on arrête ici tous les deux. De toute façon, ça ne nous mènera à rien cette histoire…

- Quoi ? Mais Sean, tu peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant ! C'est le bal de noël !

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment…

Selena en resta bouche bée. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais été véritablement amoureuse de Sean. Mais elle était tout de même bien avec lui. Elle soupira tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Lui faire ça lors du bal de noël, c'était vraiment un coup bas. Selena s'installa à l'une des quelques tables placée dans la Grande salle et posa son menton sur ses mains. Elle s'était vraiment réjouie à l'idée de cette soirée, or à présent elle ne s'annonçait plus si bien…

- Tiens, tiens, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

Selena releva la tête brusquement. Cette voix était celle de son pire ennemi, James Potter.

Depuis leur première rencontre, ils se haïssaient. Tout a commencé par une allusion de James sur le passé de mangemort du père de Selena, qui ne lui avait bien entendu pas plu. Depuis ce jour, chaque occasion était bonne pour se battre. Un _levicorpus_ par ci, un _stupéfix_ par là. Depuis presque sept ans que cela durait. Depuis ce temps, ils en avaient même oubliés la raison de tout ça.

Voilà pourquoi, entendre la voix de James Potter n'était en général pas bon signe pour Selena.

- Vas-voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter.

- Pourquoi tant de haine, Malefoy !

- Ferme-la, Potter…

- J'essaie d'être sympa là, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

- Toi ? Sympa ? Laisse-moi rire !

- T'es toujours comme ça ? Pauvre Sean… Je l'aime pas trop ce mec, mais je le respecte pour le simple fait de te supporter !

- Eh bien, tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'il vient de rompre avec moi ! Alors maintenant, dégage Potter.

- Ah, désolé…

Selena le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais ils n'avaient eus un mot sympathique l'un envers l'autre.

- Je rêve là, ou tu viens vraiment de dire ce que j'ai entendu ?

- C'est aussi surprenant que ça ? Oui bon, j'avoue que moi aussi ça me surprend, mais rien que le fait d'avoir une conversation ensemble est surprenant, non ?

- Pas faux. Bon, je vais essayer d'être sympa aussi dans ce cas, et donc je te le répète gentiment : Est-ce que tu peux me laisser, Potter ? J'ai juste envie d'être seule là…

James soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. En temps normal, il l'aurait écouté et serait parti – D'ailleurs, il ne serait même pas venu lui parler - et lui aurait jeté un petit sort en passant. Mais ce soir, peut-être grâce à l'ambiance de joie qui régnait dans la pièce, il avait envie de faire la paix. Cette guerre entre eux était lassante. Bon, il devait bien avouer que lui jeter des sorts et voir ses réactions lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais pour ça, il était inutile de se haïr. Surtout quand on repense à la raison de cette haine. Tout ça pour une allusion sur le fait que le père de Selena, Drago Malefoy, avait été un mangemort dans le passé. Il avait onze ans, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, c'est tout.

- Malefoy, t'en a pas marre de cette guerre entre nous deux ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt lassant.

A la grande surprise de James, elle se mit à rire.

- A vrai dire, non ! Tu es très drôle quand tu t'énerves, et j'adore te jeter des sorts !

- J'avoue que ça me plait aussi ! rit-il à son tour. Mais je veux dire, que l'on se haïsse pour un évènement remontant à nos onze ans, c'est débile…

- Pour te dire toute la vérité, je ne te hais pas vraiment. Ou en tout cas plus. Je t'ai haïs, oui. Mais depuis quelques temps je me surprenais à me demander la raison de cela, et je n'en ai pas trouvé de véritable, donc on ne peut pas dire que je te déteste vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de reprendre à zéro ?

Elle l'observa d'un air interrogateur. Pour lui répondre, il sourit en tendant sa main.

- Je suis James Potter.

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire mais prit néanmoins sa main.

- Selena Malefoy, enchantée !

Le spectacle de Selena et James se serrant la main et riant aurait paru tout simplement improbable aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. La haine entre ces deux-là était de notoriété publique dans toute l'école.

Tous deux passèrent presque toute la soirée à discuter, et tout le monde était trop occupé à danser pour faire attention à eux. Seulement quelques élèves passèrent à côté d'eux en leur jetant des regards curieux. A la fin, au moment où la salle commençait à se vider, ils décidèrent de s'en aller à leur tour en direction de leurs salles communes. Ils se séparèrent à l'un des nombreux couloirs que comportait le château.

- La salle de commune de Serdaigle est par ici, dit Selena.

- Et celle de Gryffondor par là. Dans ce cas, salut Mal… Selena !

Selena prit une expression faussement et exagérément choquée.

- Tu m'as appelé Selena ? Par Merlin, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais à James Potter !

- Ha ha ! Ta blague était pourrie, tu sais ?

- Ce n'était pas une blague ! Bon, salut… James.

Il sourit à son tour à l'entente de Selena Malefoy l'appelant par son prénom. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis s'en alla vers sa salle commune.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, James se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais que Selena était plutôt mignonne, en particulier quand elle riait. Aussitôt après avoir eu ses pensées, James se figea et secoua la tête comme pour les chasser.

Il retourna ensuite en direction de sa salle commune. Aucuns des garçons partageant son dortoir n'était encore arrivé. Le gryffondor s'allongea alors sur son lit, et se mit à penser à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé passer le bal de noël avec Selena Malefoy, et ni à y prendre du plaisir. Car, il devait bien l'avoué, contre toute attente, il appréciait beaucoup discuter avec elle. Ils avaient passé sept ans à se haïr, sans vraiment se connaitre, et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'apprécier. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle puisse être si gentille, si drôle, si… Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots là-dessus. Elle était tout simplement au total opposée de ce qu'il croyait d'elle. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait par-dessus tout pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle depuis tout à l'heure. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à son rire, à son sourire, aux moments où elle levait les yeux devant les bêtises qu'il disait pour la faire rire, ou même quand elle fronçait les sourcils à l'entente de reproches sur ses amies ou sur d'autres sujets. Et enfin, pourquoi avait-il l'irrésistible envie de la revoir, là, tout de suite.

James était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que lorsque ses amis, qui partageaient le même dortoir, ouvrirent la porte en riant il sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

- James ? T'es déjà là ? Tu n'es pas avec Eléonore ? dit son ami, Ted, avec un clin d'œil.

Eléonore était censée être la cavalière de James au bal. Mais finalement, elle l'avait agacé alors il était parti ailleurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait vu Selena.

- J'ai pas passé la soirée avec elle, j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ah bon, qui ça ? demanda Paul avec un intérêt soudain.

- Je pourrais vous le dire, mais vous ne me croiriez pas !

- Qui ?

- Selena Malefoy.

Tous réagirent de la même manière. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en observant James. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- J'ai failli y croire ! lança Paul entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je suis sérieux ! Franchement, elle est pas comme je le croyais. Finalement, elle est super sympa vous savez !

- Malefoy, sympa ? dit Ted en haussant les sourcils, l'air sceptique.

- Si je vous le dis !

Les amis de James se regardèrent un instant, puis se mirent de nouveau à rire, ayant apparemment les même pensées.

- Les gars, commença Paul, vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

- Je crois, oui, répondit Ted.

- James est amoureux ! lança Brice.

- N'importe quoi, ne vous faîtes pas d'idées ! protesta James.

Néanmoins, James se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Lui, amoureux de Selena Malefoy ? Au premier abord, c'est vrai que ça lui avait paru complètement débile. Mais après tout ça expliquerais beaucoup de chose. Notamment pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à la sortir de sa tête. L'image de Selena se mit alors à occuper l'essentiel de ses pensées, effaçant tout ce qui l'entourait. Sans réfléchir il sortit alors du dortoir et de la salle commune, pour se mettre en direction de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il voulait la voir. Pas demain. Maintenant. Il savait où se trouvait l'entrée de sa salle commune, contrairement aux autres maisons, celle de Serdaigle n'était pas secrète. Pour y entrer, il fallait répondre à une question à laquelle, dit-on, seul un élève de Serdaigle saurait répondre.

Une fois arrivé, il regarda si quelqu'un de Serdaigle arrivait. Comme cela, la personne irait prévenir Selena qu'il était ici. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne, il se décida à essayer d'entrer. Il entendit alors une question : « Qui est apparu en premier, la flamme ou le phénix ? ».

James écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la réponse, c'était peine perdue. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière lui. C'était celle de Kate, la meilleure amie de Selena.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ici ?

- Tu tombes bien, dit-il en ignorant sa question, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Selena que j'ai besoin de lui parler, s'il te plait ?

- Tu veux parler à Selena ? dit-elle, l'air suspect.

- Oui, c'est important.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et alla écouter la question que posait le heurtoir.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle dit une réponse.

- Le cercle n'a pas de commencement.

Au grand étonnement de James, la porte s'ouvrit. C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait que les serdaigle pour faire ce genre de réponses. Kate avait déjà disparu derrière la porte, et James se demandait si elle allait vraiment faire passer le message à Selena. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

En attendant, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire et réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'allait quand même pas venir pour lui dire : « Selena ! Désolée de venir te déranger mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ! Voilà, je voulais juste te dire ça, salut ! ». Il se mit alors à paniquer et songea même à repartir, après tout il n'était même pas sûr que Kate aille dire à Selena qu'il était là. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit sur une Selena surprise de le voir ici.

- James ? Kate m'a dit que tu venais me voir ?

- Euh… oui. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

L'idée lui était venue comme ça, il avait décidé de l'emmener en haut d'une des tours de Poudlard où la vue était magnifique, en espérant que cela l'aiderait à trouver les mots. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais se laissa guider à travers le château. Sur le chemin, ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, et cela donnait encore plus à James une irrésistible envie de partir en courant. Jamais il ne parviendrait à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une cause vouée à l'échec… Il faudrait qu'il arrête d'agir sur un coup de tête, ça le poussait décidément à faire des choses plus qu'insensées. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, James montra la vue à Selena. Celle-ci sourit.

- C'est magnifique ! Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici juste pour voir le paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas trop comment… formuler ma phrase.

La jeune serdaigle attendit qu'il reprenne, ce qui augmenta d'autant plus le malaise du gryffondor qui ne savait toujours pas comment formulé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Finalement, une idée lui vint en tête. Seulement, ça pouvait être dangereux. Mais tant pis, James était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est…

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il embrassa la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut d'abord très surprise et recula en regardant James les yeux écarquillés. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour le garçon qui attendait les cris et les insultes qui allaient bientôt lui pleuvoir dessus. Aussi quand Selena se rapprocha, il ferma les yeux dans l'attente du coup qui n'allait pas tarder. Mais ce ne fut pas un coup, c'était plutôt un baiser. Selena l'embrassait à son tour. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, mais sa surprise passé il lui rendit son baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque, et lui les sienne dans son dos. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, ils ne se lâchèrent pas aussitôt. Quand ils le firent, ils s'observèrent alors pour finalement se mettre à rire.

- Je pense que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, dit Selena.

- Et moi je pense que j'ai compris ta réponse, répondit James.

Ils se sourirent, puis James prit la main de Selena. Il la raccompagnait en direction de sa salle commune, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester ici, avec elle. Tout comme à l'aller, le retour fut aussi silencieux. Chacun jetait tout de même des regards discrets à l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se surprenaient, ils se mettaient à sourire, complices.

Quand ils furent arrivés, personne ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Selena qui prit la parole.

- C'est fou comme les choses ont changées en une seule soirée. Il y a quelques heures on se haïssait, et maintenant…

- Oui, on m'aurait dit ça avant que je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- Moi non plus !

- Bon, eh bien… Bonne nuit, Selena…

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, James.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de découvrir la question qu'on lui réservait, mais revint finalement sur ses pas pour embrasser James.

- Ça peut paraître un peu rapide pour dire ça, mais je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

- Tout comme je t'aime.

Elle sourit, un grand sourire qui enflamma le cœur de James et qui le cloua sur place. Il la regarda répondre à la question du heurtoir puis disparaître derrière la porte. Il resta un instant là, il réalisait à peine ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, et c'est dans un état second qu'il rentra au dortoir. Lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire béatement. Tout comme Selena, de son côté.

Lorsque les autres apprendraient qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils seraient tous vraiment surpris et ne parviendraient même pas à y croire. Mais peu importait aux deux amoureux pour le moment, ils étaient sur leur petit nuage et n'y descendrait pas avant un moment…

Leur histoire était la preuve vivante que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Il suffit juste de le faire…


End file.
